Saving Frisk
by deadlyswarm
Summary: Takes place after my first fic, Its going TIBIAlright Sans. Frisk Is living hapily with her newly wedded parents, but then nightmares from her past appeared and increased with intensity until one night she snaps. Frisk decides to tell/show her friends everything, so they may be able to help, rated M for Chara not messing around, and Omega flowey BS.
1. the return

Authors note: This takes place a while after my first fic, it's going TIBIAlright,Sans, i would recommend you read that first, especially if you are up for good feels. I was going to wait a while for this, but i got excited to write this so here yall go!.

* * *

Weeks after Sans and Toriel got married things started to settle down, life returned to normal, the family still planned their events, Alphys had been working on a device to show a person's memories on a screen. The thought was to have a nice lovely time of sharing everyone's fondest memories and reminiscing on good times. Frisk adored the idea and so did everyone else,her newly wedded parents didn't really change much, though they both seemed happier, not once has Sans had a nightmare ever since he got married. Frisk thought she may have been in the clear….until the nightmares started again.

It started small, terrifying sounds that would cause Frisk to wake up in the middle of the night, as the nights progressed the dreams got worse and worse, worse sounds, seeing random images of fallen friends, and it got even worse from there, vivid imagery of her slicing Toriel, cutting off Papyrus's head, a torn in half and melting Undyne, a horrifying voice giggling through their mouth without consent. A sickly sweet voice rang out as her dream continued " miss me Frisk?...its me….. **Chara** ….did you think you could get rid of me so easily? **."** Frisks dream shifted into the judgement hall with Sans bearing over her " **dirty brother killer!"** With a sickening splat and more giggling and floweys voice...i"t's just a nightmare...AND YOU'RE NEVER WAKING UP!" Frisk woke up screaming, clutching her head, the laughter growing louder " STOP IT, NO, STOP!" Frisk was yelling, crying, clutching her aching head in pain, suddenly she was wrapped in a tight skeletal hug from Sans. " **frisk? oh god kid! its alright kiddo its just a dream, please, just look at me."** Frisk did and saw the concerned face of Sans...her dad.. **"its alright kiddo i gotcha."** "Dad…" Frisk managed to choke out before returning the hug while violently shaking and crying, the voice died down as she cried into Sans's shirt.

Toriel and Gaster entered the room "My child, oh my god are you alright? dear what happened?" Toriel ran to Frisk, still being held by sans and wrapped her arms around the other side. Gaster moved to Frisks other side " Frisk...it was only a horrible dream, everything's alright here, you are safe, you are here with us, come, I shall make you some chamomile tea." Frisk looked up from her double hug sniffing "That may help….t-thank you." Papyrus came rushing into the room soon after being let go by Sans and Toriel "WHAT HAPPENED I HEARD SCREAMING, FRISK ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU HURT?" Sans looked over to Papyrus " **they had a bad nightmare pap, dads gonna make them some of that calming down tea."** Papyrus looked over at Sans and nodded "VERY WELL, I SHALL START THE WATER! NYEHEHE!" With that Papyrus rushed downstairs, with Gaster following.

Toriel looked at Frisk eyes full of concern "Frisk my child that is the worst nightmare you have had yet…..perhaps we should start talking about it…." Frisk wiped some tears away from her eyes "Mom….you know how you know dad and I went through a lot, and how he's usually the one to help with these bad dreams….I need to talk to him alone for a bit, but I think that maybe you are right." Toriel looked over at Sans " **its alright tori, ill have a chat with the kid, maybe you should go down and maybe make soemthing to help calm her down."** Toriel nodded "Very well, just let me know when you are ready to talk my child." Toriel then proceeded to go downstairs with the others.

Sans looked over at his kid, seeing them like this feels like his soul is being ripped apart, he knows what's going on, Frisk eventually spoke "You know about that memory thing Alphys planned? I think I could show them what happened better than tell, but we need to do it soon, before we were supposed to actually get together for it….d-do you think we could get everyone together tomorrow? " Sans leaned against the wall " **if that's what you are up for kiddo, but it aint gonna be easy doin that….especially if you intend on talking about….that timeline"** "Dad…..she spoke to me…..and in the back of my mind i still hear her...giggling…..I NEED to do this." Sans eyes darkened when she said that, but they quickly came back and he pulled Frisk into a hug once more, and then the two walked downstairs for tea….and to talk about the plan to tell everyone everything, Toriel called Alphys, telling her about the situation and asking to get the machine set up, everything would be ready by ten. With that established, everyone slept in a pile around Frisk, chasing away the nightmares for now.

* * *

Authors note well that was dark, so when I start the next chapter, that one is going to be Frisks first run though the underground, the chapter after that...is the BAD TIME line :)


	2. The first fall:neutral

Authors note: First off welcome Master Yami and Yurithefurry, thank you for following :D, next, this one will be dealing with Frisks first run, so not a WHOLE lot until omega flowey and asgore. Also i got to thinking….there are way to many fanfics where Frisk was an abused/left for adoption kid…...i think my next fic will be one with kind and loving parents to stem this tide ..

* * *

Everyone woke up and Gaster transported everyone to the lab where Alphys set up her machine, there was a circle of comfortable chairs with helmets on them, and a chair in the center with another helmet that looked different from the rest, all of them appeared to be linked together with wiring and magic. Asgore arrived and Frisk stood in front of the group to speak. "So Alphys how does this work?" Alphys walked over to Frisk and looked at her "W-well you see the chair in the middle is for the one sharing the memories, the others are for the ones observing , the center chair can hear comments from the others, b-but i made it so that the center chair can pick and choose, the others will know when to speak." Frisk nods and Undyne walks up to Frisk and stares them in the eye "So punk what's this about nightmares gettting you? I mean heck you got past me, what could be more intimidating than that?!" Frisk stepped aside to look at everyone "Well the intention is for you to see what I am talking about. First though I have to give you all some background information, everyone knows we humans have determination as our driving force right?"

The group nods and Frisk continues " So you see how every soul has its color to trait? well a red soul...my soul….is almost pure determination, when Alphys injected Flowey with that liquid determination...it gave him the abilities to manipulate time, the abilities to save, load, and reset." Frisk began to further explain the difference between the options she spoke of, how Sans was one of the few who could remember the time loops, and how Flowey lost the ability when she landed in the underground. "Basically i took that ability from him….i've had to reset twice and I cant even remember how many times i've had to reload."

The group was shocked, but everyone decided that now with that information it was time to take thier seats, they latched on their helmets, and Frisk put hers on, she turned on all communications, and they found they could choose what thoughts to send to Frisk. She began the memory train as it started with her first fall.

"I ran away from a bad home, and eventually wound up falling underground…..there i met flowey for the first time." The scene of Frisk and Flowey played out, and everyone gasped and flinched as they watched Frisk get tricked. "yeah that hurt a lot." Eventually the memory ran through meeting Toriel, and going through the ruins. "everything was going fine until…...my first encounter with a monster other than Flowey and mom…..when you guys see this….keep in mind all I had to go on was Flowey who tricked me, and i didn't know yet if mom was going to do the same thing." everyone sees a froggit hopping infront of Frisk , casting magic everywhere, the younger Frisk screamed and swung her stick, the froggit turned to dust YOU WIN, 5 GLD 1 EXP, and they gasped, and watched as that version of Frisk gasped "nononononononno i didnt mean to….oh no…." The current Frisk spoke " I was scared and confused the first time….I didn't know how to handle that situation…..but it's still something that haunts me, but that isnt what my nightmares are about." Papyrus sent his thoughts out " BUT IN THE END YOU RESET TIME, THAT FROGGIT IS ALIVE AND WELL!" Undyne spoke up "Yeah! you made a bad mistake, but you fixed it." Everyone sent similar thoughts to Frisk, and she continued "eventually i got to moms house, had to get past her, do you guys want to see my first meeting with dad?"

Everyone agreed and watched as Sans freaked out the past Frisk and then made her laugh her ass off….though everyone noticed too that Sans seemed to be looking at her hand that still had some dust on it. "Snowden went along about as we all remember,Papyrus managed to defeat me a couple times before i got the hang of things, I learned from the battles that every fight had a solution, which made me feel worse about what I did in the ruins, eventually I went through waterfall, got pranked by dad, chased by you Undyne, and eventually we fought, except this time you were pissed, you saw the dust on my hands and I never got a word in edgewise , or when I did, that you didn't really care." Undyne shifted uncomfortably "..Sorry punk….that sounds alot like me, but i didn't really have the full story now did I?" Frisk continued on, the memories flooding, her reactions to those past scenarios were muddled, as they were so long ago and yet so recent. "Its alright, the fight went the same as we all remember, down to the glass of water, then I met with Alphys, the same things happened there, I spared Mettaton, and approached new home."

Everyone got a view of Frisk as she walked through new home, the monsters giving the story of Asriel and chara, her crying, and everyone else with tears in their eyes, eventually she got to the judgement hall. "This is where I met the real side of dad…..remember this one dad?" Sans responded " **bits and pieces."** Frisk continued "well its not something im ever going to forget, so here, i'll just let the scene play out for you all." The scene started a younger Frisk approached and saw the silhouette of someone familiar, Frisk spoke up "S-Sans?" Sans began to speak...but his tone was off...more serious...more stern "So you finally made it, the end of your journey is nearly at hand…..but first, you will be judged." The younger Frisk gasped as everyone stayed quiet, they never heard this side of Sans before, but Asgore quietly told them that yes, Sans was the judge of the underground. "You will be judged for every exp you have earned." Sans began to explain what exp and lv were, and with that the younger Frisk gasped and held her hands to her mouth starting to cry, the older Frisk spoke up 'At this point i was scared, I knew what I did, and somehow he knew too, and I thought he was going to actually fight me but instead…." She let the scene continue.

"Now you understand, it is time to begin your judgement, Look inside yourself, have you really done the right thing? and considering what you have done, what will you do now?." Frisk looked straight ahead at Sans only able to make out half of his face, the other half cloaked in shadow, but he had his eyes closed,and the older Frisk spoke again "i actually did put thought to what you told me dad…..it was at that point that I really felt the full weight of what I did, at the time, i knew that if i could go back, i would not make the same mistake." The current Sans spoke up " **its weird seein this kiddo, i gotta admit, but in the end, ya did good."** The scene continued, The past Sans took a breath, and when he opened his eyes spoke, this time in his usually calmer tone, Frisk was looking dead at him " **truthfully kiddo, i can see it in your face, you were probably really scared when you first fell down here huh?"** The past Frisk bursted into tears and fell on to the floor with her hands on her face "Im sorry im sorry imsorry I didntmeanto, I was scared and that froggit kept hitting me with magic and...and…" The past Sans teleported right in front of her, pulled her up and into a hug.

" **shhh kiddo, i know, i saw the dust on your hands, but also the look in your eyes, i watched you learn how to solve problems without the use of violence, we all learn our lesson one way or the other, yes you did something really bad, and that hurt you feel? that regret? that means something, it means that you know it was wrong, and you never did it again. alright, well, you are about to face the hardest part of your journey….what you do is up to you, good luck kiddo."** and with that past Sans dissapeared and Frisk paused the memory to take in comments, everyone talking to Sans, the way he handled the situation, and current sans spoke " **technically i never had that conversation, but yeah, passing judgement on a kid? not fun."** Toriel thanked Sans for keeping his promise, and the story continued. They watched as Frisk fought Asgore, dying a couple times earning a glare from Toriel, until eventually that Frisk got the final shot in and past Asgore dropped to his knees.

Current Frisk spoke up " I hate this part" Gaster sent his thoughts "So do I." The past Asgore did his speech, of not wanting war, of wanting his wife and child back, that Frisk sparing him, and then …..they watched as he was surrounded by pellets. "WHAT? no! What the hell? **that damn plant.** o-oh god n-no!, oh my…" were the reactions. The past frisk was screaming now "NO NONONONONONONO STOP THAT, FLOWEY YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Flowey made hsi little speech, took the souls and the world went dark. Current Frisk cautioned the others to brace themselves, as omega Flowey descended upon the younger Frisk, and the reveal happened. Everyone screamed out in terror and shock, a symphony of what the hells and holy shits and what the freaks, the younger frisk screamed as the battle commenced.

The battle played out as the current Frisk spoke "I fought and died to this thing about ten times, untill i finally beat him down, and the souls rebelled, i was burned, blown up, evaporated, impailed, crushed, and it hurt alot, but i won…..yet i knew there had to be a better way this could have gone….i wanted to go back, to fix things….to reset, and the option appeared before me, and that ends the first part of my nightmares." Everyone got up and out of their seats and rushed to Frisk, "Oh my child, that was horrible...and you say that is not the last?!." Everyone got their two cents in, and a group hug, before Frisk spoke up "There was a problem with that reset….i couldn't move my body...and when it did move…..I wasn't the one moving it." Everyone got onto the chairs again, and prepared for what was to come.

* * *

Authors note :whew this was a long one, and i didnt even have that much interaction, but that will change when chara comes into play, sans throwing his two cents in every now and again, but i would imagine everyone else trying to keep quiet so Frisk could tell her story, mainly reacting to parts pertaining to them.


	3. the genocide

Authors note :Thank you TheQuestionmark101 and athorlovesreading for following, now we are about to go into some dark territory folks, i mean, this is an 8 year old kid being trapped in their own heads while watching a psychopath kill all of their friends, not pretty. I think at this point ill have characters mainly speak at their parts, but some not at all, bc tbh writing for the 7 people watching frisks memory would get real tedious real fast, though if anyone has a way they typically deal with that kind of multi character situation, please let me know :D. Anyway let's begin.

* * *

Frisk took her seat and the others took theirs, though Sans moved his seat beside Frisks " **aint gonna let you recount that stuff alone kiddo."** Frisk smiled "Thank you." And the memory began. The point of view was shifted, instead of looking through Frisks eyes it was like watching through windows, with black space around and a voice taunting them, The younger Frisk cried out "Whats going on? Whats happening? Why can't I move?!" A cruel laugh could be heard "Finally, now we can do things MY way….enjoy the ride.""Who are you?!" "Its me…..Chara." Toriel and Asgore gasped they both knew that voice, but still couldn't believe it…..but instead of flooding Frisk with questions they decided it best to watch .The older Frisk spoke as the scenes played out " I had to watch as Chara moved me around, she started killing everything that showed up, and she started HUNTING them down, eventually they killed everyone in the ruins, despite me kickign and screaming the whole way, except….for you mom…" The memory flashed over to Toriel standing in front of the door, the younger Frisk screaming in her mind "NO, NO STOP! PLEASE DON-" but her cries were only met with cruel laughter as her arm was forced to drag the knife across Toriels chest "y-you really hate me that much? I see now who i was protecting….not you...but them….ha...ha...haaaaa". The present Sans gripped Frisks hand, as Toriel spoke "My child…..I…...oh god chara...what have you done….."

The current Frisk let the memories play by as she spoke " She walked through snowden, refusing to do Papyrus's puzzles."Sans offered an interjection " **when i met them at the bridge i knew something was off, the notes i said told me that Frisk had brown eyes, and that they would most likely reset to fix the mistake they made in their first run, but this…..thing….had red eyes, and no emotion in her expression what so ever."** Frisk continued "I tried to get her to stop, but she kept killing until nobody came….and then….She and Papyrus entered fought….dad….Undyne...Papyrus….I don't think you want to see this. " **And let you go though that with out me? na. "** "I…..I THINK I KNOW WHERE THIS WILL LEAD…..BUT I WILL NOT ABANDON YOU!" "No way in hell am I going to just drop out. Frisk continued "ok, i'll just let the memory play.

Papyrus and the younger Frisk/Chara stood in the blizzard area "IT SEEMS LIKE YOU ARE GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH, BUT FEAR NOT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ASSIST YOU, ANYONE CAN BE A GOOD PERSON IF THEY TRY, AND I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL! NEYEHEHE! OH I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING, ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? THEN HUMAN I WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!." The battle screen flashed up…...Papyrus is sparing you. The younger frisk was screeching loud now, "DON'T YOU DO IT, NOT PAPYRUS, PLEASE, STOP! GIVE ME BACK MY BODY CHARA! PLEASE JUST STOP….Papyrus…..fight back…..please…." The older Frisk spoke "For a moment i thought I was going to regain control but…" Charas maniacal laughter rang out as she sliced her dagger across his neck, decapitating him, "NO! PAPYRUS….OH GOD NO…please...no…..i….i can't stop her…..Papyrus...im-im sorry...oh god…."

"W-WELL THAT WASN'T WHAT I EXPECTED….B-BUT STILL I BELIEVE YOU CAN DO BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DONT THINK SO….I-I PROMISE….." Then he fell to dust. Older Frisk was crying, everyone was…."THAT SOUNDS LIKE ME FOR SURE…..BUT YOU PROVED ME RIGHT FRISK, YOU IN THE END MANAGED TO OVERCOME HER SOMEHOW!." "*sniff* Yeah Paps right punk! You beat her ass in the end!" "I-its g-g-g-going to be alright, Frisk, everyone is here now, ok?" "Frisk…..my child, it is alright now." Sans was crying still " **good god kiddo, i know what you told me….but to see and hear it for myself…."** He then got out of his seat and pulled her into a hug " **its over now kiddo."** After the reactions Frisk continued her story "I had nearly given up hope, nothing I did worked no matter how hard i fought, Chara was just so much more determined to destroy everything. Eventually she killed everyone in waterfall and fought Undyne, i'll just let the memory play here.

Undyne had just taken the hit for monster kid, "Undyne...no….run…...please…" But instead of going to dust, Undyne started to speak, She felt a burning feeling that wouldn't let her die, her form settled…..and her true hero form appeared, to which current Undyne exclaimed "holy shit! I was a freaking badass! How the hell did that demon punk even manage to beat me?" The older Frisk replied "You did kill her, about ten times actually, but remember….we could reload." The battle played out, dying again and again to her spears, younger Frisk cheering her on "Heck yeah, kick her/my butt, you can do it Undyne!" Eventually though after the tenth death, Chara got her final hit, and watched as Undyne melted. "At that point i thought all hope was lost, not even you were able to stand up to Chara." Undyne frowned and pounded her fist on the chair "Damnit that freaking cheater!"Frisk continued"She proceeded through Hotland and the core…..killed mettaton in his neo form in one hit…..but this is where things get interesting…..dad."

Everyone was curious as to how Sans would even stand a chance against her, so they all stayed quiet as they watched the events unfold. " **Heya. so you've been busy, huh? Well iv got a question for ya….do you think the worst person can change if they just try?."** He was met only with footsteps, Young Frisk crying in her head "Sans…..please….run…." " **Heh alright, i have another one."** His eye sockets went completely dark " _ **Do you want to have a bad time?**_ **Cause, if you take one more step…..you are NOT going to like what happens next."** Everyone was on the edge of their seats, Sans never sounded so….angry…..Chara takes a step forward " **welp sorry, old lady…..this is why i don't make promises."** Current Sans cut in " **sorry tori."**

The battle began with Sans speaking " _ **its a beautiful day outside…..the birds are singing…..the flowers are blooming…...on days like these, kids like you….SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!"**_ Sans movied first, Chara got slammed down and got hit with a large wave of bones and shattered at the first gaster blaster. Chara was livid "what?! How the fuck?!" Older Frisk spoke " that first move gave me hope, the thought of dad being the one to stop Chara….filled me with determination." The younger Frisk cheered "Yeah Sans...you can do this!" Everyone else watching was speechless, they all had the same question, how? Chara reloaded " **that look on your face…..you seem, unsatisfied…..*eyes go dark* guess im pretty good at my job huh?"** Undyne couldn't help but reply "Damn Sans you got some good one liners, YOUVE BEEN HOLDING OUT ON ME YOU LAZY SACK OF POTATOES!.." " **Oh i haven't gotten to the good materiel yet, besides trianing was too much work for it to all be reset anyway."** Chara died yet again to Sans's first move and reloaded " **that look on your face, thats the expression of someone who's died two times in a row…..*eyes go dark* how 'bout we make it a third."** Everyone let out a collective oooooooooh snap, and Chara managed to survive the first attack, she decided to check him

 **Sans 1 ATK 1 DEF 1 HP**

 **The easiest enemy, keep attacking.**

Chara was shocked " easiest?! Bull shit, and one attack? Then how the hell is he kicking my ass so easy?!" Chara dodged the next wave of bones taking some damage, and poison damage. "Ugh, JUSD DIE YOU STUPID BAG OF BONES" Chara charged and swung….but Sans just moved slightly to the left " **what you think im just going to stand there and take it?"** As soon as he said that a gaster blaster blew Chara to pieces.

" **Thats the look of someone who's died 3 times in a row, hey what comes after thrice anyway? quice ? frice? *eyes go dark* wanna help me find out"** The deaths continued, until Sans just stopped saying things,In total Chara died about 30 times to Sans. With each death Frisks hope and determination increased, Sans began talking about the timelines stopping and starting, about how he knew about the resets, about how he had started to not care, but decided that he couldn't afford not to anymore, and then Chara made one mad wild swing, sweat pouring down her forehead, her determination began to waver…and Sans spoke " **but uhhh, that being said, you really like swinging that thing around huh? Look, i know you aren't the same kid that i met in the other timeline, though you bear a striking resemblance…...what did you do to them? Well kiddo if ya can hear me, i hope this didn't hurt you too much, but i know you are still in there, somewhere, i can feel it, fight back kiddo, cmon, i know you can do it, for me kid? For paps, and every one of your friends she hurt?"** Frisk's determination flared "Sans...I...I...I will." as Chara screamed "what?! No!" Frisk's body began shaking and convulsing, as she puked out a mix of black and red, Sans staring in complete shock, a black cloud of smoke loomed over Frisk...and Sans promptly gaster blastered it, running straight for the kid, who was looking sickly and pale from blood loss.

" **There you are, good god kiddo i-umph"** Frisk interrupted Sans by running into him and gripping him in a tight hug, crying and sobbing loudly "Oh god….imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry….." The crying continued and Sans rubbed their back gently, tears stinging his eyes " **kid you have nothin to be sorry for, that thing….was some beast that nobody should have had to deal with…..especially a kid…i cant belive im askin this of ya, but i need you to hold off on resetting until i get all of this recorded in my journal so that i know what happened here, otherwise that me won't be as trusting."** The older Frisk spoke up again "Then we went to his mini lab, for him to record what went down, and then i reset…..to make everything right" Tears were streaming down her face as she stood looking at her family, they all looked at her with a mix of concern, pride, and sadness, Toriel and Sans were the first to rush her into a hug, and everyone else followed, Undyne decided to speak "Alright…..that was some crap you went through….your a tough kid you know that?" Everyone sent their words of encouragement and new found understanding….Frisk considered telling them about the final part of her story, but that would mean dropping the Flowey is actually Asriel bomb on Toriel and Asgore.

Toriel interrupted this thought process, looking at Sans "Sans…..is that why you have usually never wanted to do anything? Because you knew about these…..resets, but nobody else would?." Sans nodded " **before Frisk it was that damn flower, nothing i did mattered and there were so many resets…..being the only one to remember them made it difficult to stay optimistic about much of anything…...but Frisk took care of that, maybe when we start using this memory thing for…..happier reasons, we can show ya."** Toriel pulled him into a hug, and Papyrus followed "SO EVEN I FORGOT THEM, I WOULDN'T REMEMBER YOU TELLING EVEN ME…...BROTHER….I AM SORRY FOR EVER CALLING YOU A LAZYBONES….YOU JUST NEEDED SOMEONE TO HELP YOU, AND EVENTUALLY IT HAPPENED! FRISK IS TRULY THE GREATEST FRIEND ANYONE COULD ASK FOR…..EVEN GREATER THAN I…..BUT NOT BY MUCH." Papyrus gave Frisk a wink causing her to laugh "Oh my, I am not worthy of such high praise from you, oh great one!" Laughter filled the room, and it filled with hope of brighter tomorrows, but there is still a ways to go before that can happen.

* * *

Authors note: so what do you guys think? Should Frisk tell everyone about the breaking of the barrier? Keep in mind, im probably not going to go for a saving asriel thing here, as its more focusing on Frisk and her dealing with Chara and such, though in the end i will leave that to an open possibility, no way in hell would frisk just give up looking for a way, so tell me what yall think!


	4. the true pacifrisk

Authors note: Thank you to casbyb1 for the follow and favorite, im glad you are enjoying this, and it has been decided….Frisk shall tell the final part of her journey.

* * *

As the laughter died out Frisk spoke up "there is one more thing I have to show you guys, the truth about how the barrier fell, but first…..mom….Asgore….Alphys you guys might want to brace yourselves, because I have some explaining to to first." All eyes were on Frisk as she spoke "So we all know about Alphys injecting a flower with determination and it coming to life to make Flowey…..but the determination wouldn't have worked if the flower she used wasn't so special, the flower she used…..had Asriels dust on it….so when she injected it with determination…." Toriels eyes widened" He came back as a soulless plant…." Sans's eyes went dark , Alphys's eyes watered and she began to panick "o-oh my god….what the hell did I do…..nonononono i'm so sorry, its all my fault I-I" But Asgore stepped in "Alphys, you didn't know about any of this, you are not to blame….i am the one who pushed you into experimenting…..Toriel…..we should hear Frisk's story." Toriel nodded "Very well…...let us get started." Frisk nodded "Ill start from the beginning of the reset, but move quickly forward, addressing changes I made along the way."

Everyone took their seats once more as they watched Frisk's memories, She started once more on the bed of flowers "After resetting, I woke up in the ruins again, able to move on my own, I thought that Chara would try to control me again, but i was of my own will , so I made my way through, smarter than the first time, i spared the froggit that I had once killed, made it past mom….and i'll just let this little scene play out."

Younger Frisk walked out of the ruins, and instead of letting Sans prank her, she called out his name, and he appeared from the trees " **heya kiddo, so apparently i know you, and you know about my journal. you went through hell kid, but you're back now."** Sans pulled the younger Frisk into a hug, "I want to do Papyrus's puzzles now, though I think I may mix things up a bit." Frisk gave a sly grin to Sans, who chuckled " **haha, nice, alright hes about to show up at my station, lets roll."** Frisk made it to the station and as Papyrus came into veiw she began to speak loud enough for him to hear "Oh no, Sans please don't capture me! At least allow me a puzzle and a final meal first!" Papyrus rushed over "BROTHER WHAT IS GOING ON OVER HERE?!" " **Looks like i found a human bro, but eeehhhh capturing isnt really my thing, how about you do it paps?"** "NYEEEEH, OF COURSE YOU WOULD HAVE ME DO THE CAPTURING LAZYBONES, BUT DID I HEAR SOMETHING ABOUT YOU WANTING PUZZLES BEFORE YOUR CAPTURE HUMAN?" Younger frisk turned to Papyrus "Oh yes please sir, I love them so!" Everyone was laughing at this point, even Sans and Papyrus were laughing at how corny that was, eventually it got to the point where everything was mostly the same, Frisk befriended Undyne and Alphys, the true lab was new, but everyone already knew that part of the story, but Frisk decided to stop the memories at the judgement hall to let the scene play "This was the last time we would meet in that hall, but dad had this great speech that was nice to listen too."

Younger Frisk walked up to Sans" **so you finally made it, well you already know about exp and LOVE, so now heres your judgement kiddo….you never gained any of it, you learned from your mistakes and corrected them, even when you ran away, you did it with a didn't gain LOVE…..but you gained love…..does that make sense? Eeeh maybe not, but paps called everyone to meet up at the barrier, we all decided to accompany ya to face the king, maybe talk him into finding another way, so lets go, i know a shortcut."** Frisk ran into Sans to give another hug, and everything happened as everyone remembered, right up to Flowey absorbing everyone's souls " This is where the new part comes in, with the power equivalent of seven souls…..Asriel got his body back, and he wanted to kill me to take control of the time line, to be able to go back to whatever he wanted. So we fought." Frisk played out the battle, Asriel throwing high powered magic at her, her soul breaking and fusing back together a few times, until Asriel unleashed his more powerful form, she could not move, she couldn't access her save file, "So i decided to SAVE what i could….you guys were trapped in Asriel, but I could Free you all one by one."

Frisk let the memories of her saving everyone play out, and finally got to Sans " **just give up, i did."** Frisk dodged a meager barrage of bones, nothing like how she knew Sans could fight, She ACTed, and asked Sans to take a break, he remembered a little " **why even try?"** Another barrage of bones, she told sans a pun, and that crossword was way harder than junior jumble, he seemed to recollect that fact. " **You'll never see them again."** As a final push, Frisk told him that She would never forget the past timelines, and always remember her mistakes, and learn from them. Sans nodded solomnly, and memories came flooding back, he shook his head " **na, im rootin for ya kiddo."**

Eventually she saved Asriel too, despite being pushed to .000000001 hp, "Im so alone, Chara…..Im afraid….Chara…..im….im" His form turned again, but this time into a small goat child wearing a green and yellow striped shirt. "Im so sorry…." Asriel talked about how he regretted his actions as a flower, and how he wouldn't blame Frisk if she hated him, but She forgave him anyway. Asriel talked about the souls, how they all seemed to care for Frisk, despite not knowing her for more than a day. He used the souls to break the barrier, and set everyone free. " **So thats how we knew your name….."** The current Frisk nodded "I went all the way back to the ruins, telling everyone the barrier was broken, and found Asriel at the end….I wanted to do something, anything, to bring him back, but there was nothing i could do, i had considered resetting, but if Chara took me over again….im sorry mom, Asgore….but….I didn't want to risk hurting anyone again, he told me about Chara, how she used her soul to take over Asriel and try to get him to kill the humans, but he refused and instead died."

Toriel and Asgore were in tears "Our child…...Frisk we do not blame you for not wanting to go back, you went through too much to finally get us out, and if you getting controlled again was a risk, i am glad you did not take it." Asgore said, putting his hand on Frisk's shoulder Toriel agreed "I would not wish you to go through all of that pain once more my child…..and I know Asriel would not want that either." Alphys spoke up "w-wait….he came back with soul power right?! Frisk i have been meaning to let you know, the scientific community is considering accepting people who offer their souls for scientific research…..of course, the participants would be willing, and would essentially sign forms as one who wished to donate their body to science, though the matter of ethics is being discussed! I-if the idea passes…..we could in theory bring Asriel back without you resetting at all!" Everyone's eyes went wide, Frisk grinned "Wait are you serious?! I mean i know that there would of course be a LOT of issues with that…..but the deaths would be natural right? No actual hurting involved, and willing souls to boot, so…..that may be the best plan ever Alphys! There is one more memory I want to show you all…..this one is actually a happy one."

Frisk shared the memory of Her and Sans in a field, She talked about the Reset option….about not wanting to go back, even though it felt like giving up on Asriel, the risk was too great, they saw her break the option, sans pull her into a tight hug….and heard her call him "dad" for the first time. Everyone got up, they knew everything now, the nightmares, and everything Frisk went though, Gaster eventually spoke up "Frisk, we may want to keep you here under a sleep study, if what you said is true, Chara may be trying to drive you mad instead so she can take control easier, Sans, Alphys i have an idea that would allow us to enter Frisks mindscape so that everyone may assist her, but it will take a lot of work." Sans and Alphys agreed and the 3 brightest monsters had gone into the lab to begin their work, meanwhile everyone else stayed to Comfort Frisk and continue her day untill it would be time to do the study, Everyone felt a sense of hope, hope that they could save Frisk, as she has saved them.

* * *

Authors note: Well i did say i would leave the option open, that debate on donated souls would take a long time, I am glad that people actually enjoy my work, yall are awesome, see ya in the next chapter.


	5. The confrontation

Authors note: Thank youminouuu974 and Dreemurr kid for following and favoriting, im glad you like this so well. Btw This will involve a fight scene after a sparring session, i would recommend sharax darker, darker yet darker music remix.

* * *

A day had passed while Gaster, Alphys and Sans worked on the machine they needed for Frisk. It took a little more time because Alphys had the genius idea of a handheld dt extractor that she could use to target chara without hurting Frisk, but in the end they compleated their task, however in the night Frisk had another major nightmare, and Toriel reported that their eyes had gone red for a second before they woke up. " **alright the machine is ready, lets get the kiddo in here quick, i need to talk to paps before we go in with ya dad."** Gaster nodded "very well, we will need all the help we can get." Sans found Papyrus sitting next to Frisk doing that days junior jumble " **hey kiddo, the machine is ready, why dontcha head over there, need to talk to paps for a bit."** Frisk nodded and walked off, Papyrus turned his attention to his brother "OH HELLO SANS, WHAT IS IT YOU NEED TO SPEAK TO ME ABOUT?" Sans sat next to Papyrus and began to speak " **the machine is ready, the plan is to have the machine get us into frisk's mindscape so we can hold off chara long enough for alphys to use her new dt extractor, eventually whatever chara is should show up, and with any luck alphys can pull that thing out, dad, undyne and i are going"**

"THEN I AM GOING TOO! I WILL NOT LET YOU THREE FIGHT THAT THING WITHOUT ME." " **i had a feeling you would say that bro, but…..this thing isn't something that understands compassion….or kindness….or anything other than hatred and violence, i don't want you there if you did what you did last time…..you need to be able to hit chara with everything you have…..i can't lose you again."** Papyrus put his hand reassuringly on Sans's shoulder "YOU SHALL NOT LOSE ME BROTHER…...WHATEVER THAT THING IS…..IT KILLED US ALL, AND HURT FRISK MORE THAN COULD BE IMAGINED…...BUT IM NOT GOING TO GIVE THEM A BAD TIME…...SOMEONE LIKE THEM, WHO HAVE TAKEN SO MUCH FROM GOOD PEOPLE….DO NOT DESERVE TO BE GIVEN ANYTHING…..INSTEAD…. _ **I AM GOING TO HAVE LOTS! OF! FUN!"**_ Sans jerked back in shock " **holy crap paps, you've never used your serious tone before, good, so uh, the next step is talking strategy, and to do that you will need to spar with undyne putting as much as you can out so we can see your style."** Papyrus nods, and everyone gets called in to watch Undyne and Papyrus spar.

Undyne got into her classic stance with her spear….Papyrus took a deep breath, his eyes glowed a bright orange as a dense bone staff appeared in his hands, he gave Undyne a fierce look, and rushed her with all speed. Papyrus's staff met Undynes spear, and shattered it, knocking her to the ground "UMPH…..what the hell?" Undyne growled and sent a barrage of small low powered spears at Papyrus, who responded with spinning his staff around blocking all of them as he rushed Undyne, bonking her a couple times with the staff, and made her fall again. Gaster called off the spar and Undyne looked over at Papyrus" "Damn paps you got way better at that stuff, i bet you thought of some new moves too haven't you?" Papyrus posed heroically "NEYHEHEHE BUT OF COURSE!" Gaster looked to him "It seems you are more capable of close range magic and melee, much like Undyne, there for now we need to talk strategy." With that Sans, Papyrus,Gaster and Undyne went into a room , deciding that sans would be firing off strong, accurate attacks from afar, while Undyne and Papyrus kept the demon on its toes with their melee skills, while Gaster would aid in wherever he could, of course battle strategies can change but now they had an idea of what to do. Eventually it was time to get everyone hooked up, Frisk soon fell asleep, and Chara made her appearance.

The mindscape was a white room, in it stood chara, grinning sadistically with darkness swirling around her "Hahahahaha your pitiful friends think they can save you…...oh how sad." The darkness around Chara solidified, and wrapped around Frisk, enveloping them in pain "I could end this pain for you…...give me your soul, and the pain will end."Frisk cried out, and yelled for help…... and was responded to via gaster blaster knocking back Chara. " _ **Get the hell away from MY KID"**_ Sans's voice rung out, an unconscious Frisk lay, bleeding and shuddering as their worst memories haunted them, Gaster, Papyrus,Undyne and Toriel appeared soon after, While Toriel ran to Frisk, the group, turned their gaze on Chara. She decided to check their stats to see what she was up against, not that it mattered, after all you can't kill what's already dead.

 **The great papyrus atk 40 def 40 hp 1000, The great Papyrus has arrived, who could forget him? Gaster 35 atk 45 def hp 1500, beware the man who speaks in hands. Sans atk 20 30 def hp 1800, the hardest enemy, newfound hope will prevent even a two hit kill, will not let you anywhere near Frisk. Undyne 100 atk 40 def hp 2000 willing to give everything to save her best friend.**

Chara charged the group, only to be met with Papyrus and Undyne rushing her , blocking and deflecting in a swift blur of motion, Undyne and Papyrus were fighting with all their might, swinging as fast and skillfully as possible, Chara was using all of their concentration, Meanwhile Sans and gaster summoned several circles of gaster blasters to fire at Chara, who was working frantically to avoid getting hit, and failing at some points, despite not being able to die, she was getting held back. Chara nearly got a hit on Papyrus's neck, but she was suddenly yanked away by Sans, and impaled with several bones, Chara still fought, trying to get close to Frisk, however Toriel was having none of it and sent out a large wave of fire her way, she dodged but was quickly rounded up by Papyrus once more, this time with two sharpened bones in his hands swinging like a skilled duel wielding swordsman, his eyes glowing a fierce orange as he did so. Gaster threw a large wave of orange bones, accompanied by a barrage of blue bones from Sans.

Eventually though, Chara got a slash across Papyrus's chest…..-10 hp "Oh come on!." Seeing this Sans furiously gripped chara with his magic and slammed her all over the place, and in the end right into the line of fire of a gaster blaster. Chara cried out "ENOUGH!" The darkness was swirling around her even more viciously now, "JUST DIE ALREADY" Chara moved in a flurry of darkness that cut Papyrus and Undyne, it was all they could do not to get hit, blocking and parrying as they went. Toriel meanwhile was healing Frisk, they coughed up some blood and their eyes fluttered open "M-MOM!" She sat up only to see the rest of the group fiercely fighting against Chara, who was really starting to move like a demon now. Frisk ran towards the battle as Toriel followed, knowing she couldn't stop Frisk from protecting her friends, She decided to aid them instead. Meanwhile in the waking world Alphys was observing Frisk, and noted a strong energy radiating off of her, eventually she got a clear picture of Frisks soul….with a large black mass encroaching upon it, the harder the group fought, the larger the mass got, she was finally able to accurately target it with the extracter, and she pulled the trigger.

Sans was throwing waves of gaster blasters Charas way, Gaster was sending forth vollies of interlacing blue and orange bones, While Papyrus and aUndyne were doing all they could to stay alive, Chara tried to go for sans, but was thrown back, and when she tried to hit gaster, he simply warped behind her and knocked her to the side, with enough time for Papyrus and Undyne to be right back on her case. Toriel assisted by throwing fireballs Charas way, or catching her in a circle of it. Chara had finally saw Frisk getting up and running to the fight, no doubt to protect her friends, she went straight to them and slashed, only to be met with a strong hand gripping her arm, as Frisk threw them to the side, Suddenly a large pain could be felt by Chara, and Frisk felt some of it "AAAAAGH, WHAT'S HAPPENING!" " **Its working! keep at it alphys."** The power of the extractor increased, and started pulling the darkness away from Chara, until eventually Chara followed with it, the battle had ended.

Everyone left Frisks dream, and she woke up, everyone was hurting and tired, but smiling as Alphys presented them with a jar containing an angry blood red soul, dripping with determination. "I-I got it , and i'll find a way to destroy it." Sans spoke up " **we need to find a safe place to put that thing for now until then"** Everyone made their plans, but nobody saw that there was a little golden flower in a dark corner of the room. Flowey saw everything and began to think...if Chara's soul was in that jar...Flowey decided however to wait a while, check their routines, the security of where ever they put Chara, after all, they would be idiots to leave the soul unguarded. Days passed and the family decided to finally use the machine for what they intended, happy travels through memory lane.

* * *

Authors note : first time i ever wrote a fight scene like that, i might just write another fic….ah right that idea i had for making a fic where Frisk has parents that arent total pieces of crap, and isn't an abandoned/orphaned kid, possably with Narrator!Chara put in too,but then again there are alot of fics with narrator charra that im nto sure it would be unique. but the rest sounds fun, maybe ill do that. Also as you can see i took some inspirations from various comics, including genocide papyrus dialogue

edit: I changed my mind...i just had a wonderful idea ladies and gents, so this fic is no longer complete, instead we have fluff ideas...and what is Flowey planning to do with Chara?


	6. The King and the Judge

Authors note: The ending for the last chapter was edited, Read that last paragraph first before this. Oh and for those wondering, i actually made the un abused Frisk fic! And people liked it!? Those of you who like to write fanfics, i would implore you to please…..write more of those, because god dang we need to stem the tide.

* * *

Everyone re gathered after some down time, ready to use the memory machine for its intended use "S-so how do we decide who goes first?" " **how 'bout we draw straws?" "** THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN EXCELLENT IDEA" " **thanks for STICKing with me bro"** "SANS I WILL HARM YOU!" Gaster chuckled at his son's antics " Now now Papyrus don't be such a stick in the mud." Papyrus groaned loudly "FATHER WHY?!" Toriel laughed and chimed in " Papyrus don't worry yourself STICK!" "THAT WAS TRULY THE MOST HORRIBLE OF PUNS!" Frisk was giggling as Toriel grabbed some straws to pull, Asgore pulled first, and got the shortest one "Golly I guess that means I am first." Undyne rushed forward "Me next!" After pulling hers everyone pulled theirs and sat in their chairs, with Asgore in the middle.

"Any particular requests?" Frisk spoke up "Um, how about you tell us how dad managed to become judge?" Sans chuckled " **i dunno kiddo, guess i could just feel the calling….in my bones."** "BROTHER I DEMAND YOU STOP WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS! THAT BEING SAID I AM CURIOUS TOO." Everyone agreed with Frisks idea and Asgore nodded "Very well, let us begin."

The scene began, Asgore standing in his castle garden, watering plants, when a Final Froggit appeared "My lord, Sans from Snowdin has arrived, he is seeking to apply for the vacant judge position." Asgore was surprised " Really? I would not have expected him of all people to want this position…..none the less if he wants to join I will hear him, send him in." The Froggit hopped away, and then the world flashed briefly, then all of the sudden Sans was there in front of Asgore " So you are wanting that position as judge Sans? I must say I am surprised,I did not have you figured for the fighting type, as judge you would have to be prepared to fight threats that appear before my throne room if necessary." Sans merely nodded " **well that is kinda true, i'd much rather chill at grillbyz, but…..well papyrus and i need the income, and i can prove i have what it takes."**

Asgore smiled "Very well, So how do you intend on passing judgement on others hm?" Sans looked up at him, his eyes dark, and his tone serious "Asgore Dreemurr You have 7 Lv, 0 EXP one for each human that has fallen thus far. The weight of those killings weighs heavily upon you , you truly believe that you did what you had to do." Sans closed his eyes again and reopened them with lights in his eyes " **it's obvious that you never wanted any of this, nobody would….even though some of them had been in self defense, others just wanted to find a way home. despite the LOVE you gained, you still feel grief over your choices, but you are the king, and leaders must know when and when not to make the harder calls."**

Asgore was shocked….his expression told Sans that he was correct, and then Asgore spoke "How…..could you know all of that?" Sans shrugged " **i guess im just good at reading people."** Asgore chuckled "Very well, you have proven that you are capable of passing judgement, but your skill at fighting must also be tested." Sans nodded as the battle commenced Asgore looked at Sans's stats…..one of everything. "Sans wait why do-oh" Before he could finish a barrage of bones and Gaster blasters went at him….he managed to dodge most of them, but got hit by a small line of bones, it was then he noticed something strange, The bones seemed to be constantly vibrating, hitting him for one damage….multiple times, not only that but after the attack passed he could feel his health still draining, and as it did, he felt his sins crawling on his back. "W-What is this Sans?" Sans chuckled " **well that draining effect you feel? Well I did some research on it, its called karmic retribution, the higher ones LOVE is, the more my attacks leech out of you, oh and the bone trick is something i thought up."**

Asgore gasped, on the HUD he saw the k/r….Sans was correct, he was capable of causing one's Karma to damage their soul appropriately to the amount of lv gained "Sans do you know what this means?...You…..monsters with that ability are the rarest of any kind, even boss monsters are a more common breed!" Sans shrugged " **huh guess that means i got lucky"** Asgore sent torrents of fire Sans's way, but he seemed to effortlessly dodge them all, Asgore tried his scythe move, only for him to dodge appropriately again. Eventually Asgore was worn down to low heath, and the battle ended.

"I see…..Sans Serif of Snowdin, I king Asgore pronounce you our new judge."

The memory ended, Undyne spoke up first "Holy crap that was awesome!" "INDEED, BROTHER YOU ARE THE COOLEST BROTHER TO EXIST, BUT I AM STILL THE GREATEST!" "Dad that was so cool!" "DONT YOU START THAT AGAIN!" Toriel was sitting in her chair contemplatively, Gaster was grinning " You did well Sans, though I am glad now that your stats have since improved." "W-Wow Sans….that was a-amazing!" " **Heh well now you guys know how a lazy bones like me managed to be a judge"** "SANS! WHILE YOU STILL MAY LAZE AROUND YOU ARE NOT TO CALL YOURSELF A LAZYBONES EVER AGAIN"Toriel spoke up "Papyrus is right dear, if anything Frisk and Asgores memories have proven is that you are not lazy."

Gaster had drawn the second shortest straw, meanwhile Flowey was lurking near the are awhere Chara's soul was contained, it was heavily guarded and would take time to get to, but with a bit of planning and patience, he and Chara would be together once more.

* * *

Authors note: so i initially thought i was gonna split this bit into another fic as it would focus less on Frisk, but in the end i decided to just continue and make thing easier, see yall in the next chapter!


	7. The memories of family

Authors note:Here ya go, enjoy

* * *

Gaster changed seats with Asgore "I think I know the things I want to show you all, so shall we get started?" Everyone nodded and the scene began to play. "We shall start with your mother, kids." The memory played as it showed the skeleton brothers mother, She looked about as tall as Gaster, if not a little shorter, her jaw, like Sans's did not move much other than corners adjusting. The memory continued, another scene, Gaster and Lucidia were holding a baby Sans wrapped in a blue blanket, everyone was overcome with adorableness "Oh my dear you were such a cute child!" "Oh my god dad thats so cute!" The past Gaster spoke " Well he certainly dosent seem to have trouble sleeping does he?" Lucidia's laugh sounded like Papyrus "Nyahahahaha! It looks liek little sans wont be hard to persuade for nap time." Papyrus's eyes widened "WOWIE, DAD IS THAT WHERE MY LAUGH CAME FROM?" "That is indeed the case, you recived much from your mother personality wise, but my love of puns is nil compared to what hers was." "NYOOOOOO!" Gaster chuckled and continued, another memory played, a baby Sans was sitting on the floor infront of Gaster, who was trying to get him to walk.

"Come on now son, Come to daddy." Sans cood, his eye glowed and he teleported right infront of Gaster. "Even then you avoided doing more than necessary." " **pffffft yeah sounds like me."** Gaster set his son back where he was and tried again "This time no teleporting young man." Sans's eye glowed blue again, but this time Gaster was enveloped in blue magic and pulled forward. Toriel busted out laughing, Frisk was laughing so hard she was crying, Papyrus held his palm over his face " **oh man that was genius!"** Gaster chuckled "yes you were a bright child, and stubborn." But if you all want an adorable baby Sans picture have this image: It was a memory of Sans sleeping in a crib clutching a stuffed toy bunny tightly as he slept, daws filled the room.

"Lucidia unfortunately did not survive long after Papyrus was born….a rare sickness that was ill prepared for, but as we all know, with Papyrus it is impossible to remain sad for long. The memory continued, a 3 year old sans was holding a baby in his arms wrapped in orange, Gaster spoke "This is your brother, Papyrus" Sans stared at the baby for a while and hugged him "As Papyrus grew up his love of Spaghetti formed when I made it for him one night. "DAD DAD WHAT IS THIS STUFF?" Past Gaster chuckled "That is spaghetti , Papyrus, do you like it?" "ITS THE GREATEST FOOD EVER! CAN I HAVE SOME MORE!?"

Gaster provided him with spaghetti, and he and his two sons ate peacefully " **dad can we come to your work tomorrow? pleeeeeaaase?"** Gaster held his hand to his chin 'Hm, i think I can arrange that, oh and Papyrus, i brought something special for you." He then pulled out a multi colored cube "This is called a puzzle cube, the goal is to get all sides to one color." Papyrus took it and Gasped "WOWIE A PUZZLE! IMMA GO SOLVE IT OK?" With that the next scenes were of gaster checkign on Papyrus fiddling with the puzzle, untill "DADDY DADDY I SOLVED IT! LOOK!" Gaster chuckled as Papyrus held up the completed cube "Very well done! You are truly a great puzzle solver." Present Gaster spoke " And then there were my duities as the rolay scientest, constructing the core, and funny thing, Sans and Papyrus actually inspired some of the design, Papyrus wanted it to look liek a puzzle because he liked puzzles, with my thoughts following the fact that it would be the last step before Asgore's castle. Sans suggested some of the safty measures,though the railings came in a little too late." A few chuckles were had as Gaster showcased more memories.

Meanwhile Flowey was scoping out the security area for chara's soul, the whole floor had various puzzles in place, and various security cameras, By making a barely noticeable hole in the ceiling he saw the actual room, Chara's soul sat there, floating in its case, blood red, dripping with determination, and shaking violently against the glass. Flowey looked around, the whole floor was a tile puzzle, Various cameras and blue and orange beams surrounded the place….getting in would be tricky, best to make a solid plan first. Flowey retreated, and as he sat there pondering an idea came to him, but he would have to wait for his shot.

After Gaster it was Toriels turn, she sat in the middle chair " Well there have been many good things to share….and despite what Asgore has done, this is still one of my fondest memories." A scene played out, Toriel was holding a tiny baby Asriel in her arms "He was such a sweet child, and it showed when he got older." Flashes of Asriel drawing, playing with younger monsters Alphys spoke up "T-Toriel….we will find a way to get him back to us." " **alphys is right, we are all going to do what we can tori."** Toriel soke "Sans…..as Flowey he was in control of resets for a long time too yes? Did…...did you ever have to…." " **fight him? tori that aint easy to answer…..i…..i wrote down everything, every attempt he made to kill the entire underground, everything evil he tried to do, i was there to stop him,i was apparently the cause of a great deal of his resets."** Toriel nodded with tears in her eyes, she continued to show various moments with Asriel, but one thing everyone noticed was that she seemed to no longer focus on Chara.

After Toriel, Undyne went, Showing training sessions with Papyrus and Asgore, her first meeting with Alphys played out. Undyne was walking though Waterfall from her house, when she saw Alphys, staring into the abyss, watching as trash endlessly fell down into it…..she looked …...contemplative, then current Alphys spoke up "Y-you saved me that day Undyne…..That day I had….decided to r-read some o-of the letters I was sent, and i was having trouble dealing w-with what I did…..but you came and talked to me and those thoughts sort of-v-vanished for a while." Undyne abruptly got out of her chair, picked Alphys up and smooched her right there infront of everyone, "Im really glad I decided to go for a walk that day, nerd." Alphys switched places with Undyne, she showed a few hangouts they had, Some of her favorite anime's, and some excellent news….this memory was from a day ago "Well Alphys it would seem that it is now allowed to send Donated souls for research and experimentation." Present Alphys spoke " We g-got the funding and donations! Once we find Asriel we can bring him back soon!" Asgore and Toriel were speechless and Undyne spoke "Hell yeah! You go Alphys" Gaster nodded "Science will always find a way." Everyone turned to Sans as it was his turn.

Sans looked at everyone " **well TIBIAhonest im not sure what kind of memories to show you guys, you all saw my childhood, my travels with frisk, hell even me becoming judge…..hm i think i may have something, hey kiddo remember when you took us to where your parents were buried?"** Frisk gave him a confused look "Yeah? Why?" " **well figure it would be something nice to see."** Everyone took their seats and the memory played, it was night time and Sans was standing infront of the two headstones with the names of Frisk's parents on them…..Frank and Alice. " **you two have one hell of a kid, even with everything they went through."** Sans took a swig from hsi ketchup bottle and continued " **i…..know that i failed my promise to toriel…..i coudlent protect her very well then…...but i can promise to you two, that from now on, she will be safe."** The memory ended and Toriel went over to Sans "You did not fail your promise dear….yes Frisk has endured much but you were there for her despite the problems you had." Frisk pulled him into a hug….she passed by one of Alphys's machines and it dinged twice.

Frisk looked at it confused "Alphys what is that?" Alphys began to sweat "O-oh that? Well it's a prototype, you see, when attacked directly the soul shatters, Causing it to fade away at a very rapid rate as it is being d-directly harmed, but in a natural human p-passing, or death more by physical damage, the soul would s-simply begin to fade as they lose determination to persist after death.I-It was an early basic study that we were allowed to do, and we wanted to know where the soul went. This machine here would be able to detect those fading souls which would provide some interesting data….but why did it ping twice on you Frisk?I-I think we should look at the picture it captured."

Alphys picked up the picture and gasped as she showed it to everyone, they saw a full in color picture of Frisk standing in front of the machine…...with a faint outline of a green and red soul, one over her left and one over her right shoulder. A screen on the machine began to flash, showing sound waves and began playing the audio "Can….hear…...s?" "Frsk…..he...o?" Frisk held her hands to her mouth as she began to cry "M-om….D-dad?" The souls glowed a little brighter "Don….cry…..here" "alwa…..here….my child" Sans spoke up " **i think your prototype works alphys…."** The machine spoke again "Sans…...thank…..you" "Tor…..thank...you." "BROTHER, FRISK WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" "Yo punks what's going on?" Gaster held up his hands to the two "It would appear Alphys's hypothesis was correct…..and those voices are of Frisks biological parents, it would seem they have always been watching her."

Alphys got some equipment "H-Hold on i can make this machine pick up the voices m-much b-better!" After some tinkering she spoek again "O-Ok Frank, A-Alice try now." A male voice came through the speaker " You guys can hear us? Huh I didn't think we had a GHOST of a chance" Frisk put her hand to her mouth, laughing and crying " **pffffft oh my god, thats amazing" "** AAAAGH NO! FRISK YOUR FATHER HAS SUCCUMBED TO MY BROTHERS LOVE OF TERRIBLE JOKES TOO!" A female voice came from another speaker "Papyrus he was like this loooong before Frisk met Sans." Frisk blinked "So you guys really were with me….the whole time…..even the bad stuff and resets?" Frank's voice came through again "absolutely…..though watching those things were painful…..we are so grateful that you were able to make it out okay….Sans...thank you for saving our daughter, and that our, by the way, includes you man, you have more than earned that right." Our daughter...that hit Sans hard and for once in his life he didn't know what to say, and Frisk's tears were flowing freely.

Alphys came in with her determination equipment "I-If you two don't mind...I-I can give you both enough determination to fully form as souls again…..a-and i may be able to make containers small enough that Frisk could hold both of them and hear you two." Alice's voice rang through the speakers "That sounds like an excellent plan Alphys, you really are brilliant." Papyrus interjected "WELL SINCE FRISK HAS HER PARENTS WITH HER I SAY THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION SPAGHETTI!" "Heck yeah! Let's do it!" The two rushed off before anyone could stop them and Asgore spoke "Oh my, it would seem we are all having spaghetti tonight, and….Frank….Alice….I must apologize for my cowardly actions…" Frank's voice called out "Woah there big guy, Frisk already forgave ya, and really that's what counts here, besides…..not everything is black and white, especially when it comes to when one loses children."

Things continued like that for a while, Alphys ran more harmless tests and got the souls solidified, meanwhile Sans called Undyne and asked her to check Chara really fast. "Damn nearly forgot alright Sans." She hung up the phone "Hey paps I gotta check on the evil brat." "HM, NONSENSE I SHALL DO IT, I EVEN FIGURED OUT A FEW OF MY BROTHERS SHORTCUTS!." Undyne chuckled "Alright nerd, just get back safe alright? Or illl give you a noogie of a lifetime!." "PLEASE DO NOT NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" With that the two went off on their separate ways…..Flowey just got his chance.

* * *

Authors note: Possession AU anyone? With a twist :) oh and i figured i would just name the nice version of frisks parents frank and alice in any fic i do, because i just like that idea. Oh and pretty much all of the gaster stuff was inspired by comics i saw.


	8. The intrusion

Authors note: dont worry….this chapter is just a bad dream….AND YOU'RE NEVER WAKING UP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bold italic and underline is Sans possesed, Paps is capslock underlined

* * *

Papyrus was on his way to the room, before he entered the main floor Flowey appeared before him "Howdy Papyrus!" Papyrus looked at the flower with a confused expression "OH FLOWEY….ERRRM WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? OH! I NEED TO CAPTURE YOU! WE HAVE FOUND A WAY TO HELP YOU!" Flowy grinned his plan would go off without a hitch, though this was the wrong skeleton, it would be a start "Golly that sounds swell! but….Chara….I know she's in there, i just want to see my best friend one last time, even though they did bad things." Papyrus patted Flowey "VERY WELL I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL LET YOU SEE YOUR FRIEND!." Papyrus walked through the floor, Flowey remaining hidden under his armor, ready to enact hsi next plan, Papyrus opened the door and there sat Chara's container, the soul inside still Thrashing violently "Thanks Papyrus….you IDIOT!" "WAIT WA-" but it was to late, flowyes vines began spreading over Papyrus as he pulled himself into Papyrus's eye socket, his vines curling down his spine, around his legs and arms, around his ribcage, and on the inside Papyrus was screaming "I-IT HURTS! STOP!" Flowey dug in his thorns and figured out how to make Papyrus move, and tested out using his magic, he found that he could burrow into the right part of the skull, and he had access to Papyrus's very soul, which was a pure orange.

Flowey wrapped vines around it and now he had access to everything, though Papyrus was resisting, so he quickly enacted part two of his plan, he made Papyrus grab the jar , and open it releasing Charas soul, peeking out of Paps eye socket Flowey grinned "Howdy Chara! Listen I know that our plan failed last time but this one won't! Not with my new toy here, for emphasis Flowey dug in the thorns, causing Papyrus to mentally shriek with pain "C'mon Chara, lets both show everyone the REAL meaning of this world!" The blood red soul floated towards Flowey and was absorbed, he heard a voice "This is actually a brilliant plan Asriel, im impressed…..that comedian will beg for us to take him instead of this poor fool." Papyrus was internally screaming, calling for help, calling for his friends…..but nobody came, yet.

They practiced walking around the lab, Chara and Flowey worked on sharing control to make things easier, Flowey controlled the magic and Chara found she was very good at making Papyrus move the way she wanted, however they made a mistake….they chose not to answer his phone. Sans was becoming worried " **c'mon bro where are you."** He got a call from Undyne telling him the same thing….Papyrus wasn't picking up, something must have happened at charas area. Sans quickly teleported to the room, to see Papyrus, covered head to toe in vines wrapped aorund his bones, with Flowey showing hsi face through one eye socket, but this time, his eyes were red, when he spoke, he used Papyrus's voice " _GOLLY BROTHER, YOU LOOK SO CONFUSED…...ITS ME...YOUR BEST FRIEND!...CHARA. " _ a small whimper came from Papyrus " BROTHER….PLEASE…..HURTS…..RUN" " **not gonna happen bro, i guess you two are wanting me then."** " _OH IT LOOKS LIKE THE COMEIDAN HAS SOME BRAINS AFTERALL!. " _ They made Papyrus step forward " _WE CAN MAKE HIS PAIN GO AWAY SANS….JUST TAKE HIS HAND." _ "SANS…...DONT" Sans hung his head , his eye flaring blue. He stuck out his hand and took it, causing Flowy/Chara to laugh, the vines receded, the ends moving to Sans's arm, under the hoodie and shirt, wrapping around his bones as they did Papyrus, Flowey nestled himself into Sans's eye socket and wrapped around his soul. Thanks to Chara he was able to access Sans's mind, Sans was wrapped, and in an immense amount of pain. As Flowy left Papyrus, he collapsed on the floor like a puppet cut from its strings. He heard them talking "Let's get Undyne off our backs." They made Sans pull out his phone and send a text " **puzzle broke paps phone, hes goin to the store, and to find somewhere to get his phone fixed." "** K, everything good there punk?" " **yup."** Flowey and Chara giggled " So what should we do with our new body?" Charas voice rang in Sans's head "Lets play with Undyne, so comedian….shortcut." Vines tightened around Sans's soul, accessing his magic and forcing him into a shortcut, Right behind Undyne.

They forced Sans's voice " **Sup, Undyne."** Undyne quickly turned around "Jesus Christ Sans what did Itell you about doing that crap?" " **Heh sorry, couldn't resist."** Undyne notices a strange shifting around Sans's shirt "So is Papyrus on his way?" Flowy/Chara moved him to get a glass of water " **Yeah, he should be here some point soon, just a tad delayed."** Undyne noticed again….why the hell was he getting water instead of ketchup…..it was the only thing she's ever seen the bag of bones drink…."You out of ketchup or something?" ' **Uh, yeah ran out a while ago, decided water would work."** Something's up, She knew that Papyrus always kept ketchup in the fridge, and Sans never seemed to run out of Ketchup packets. Undyne wasn't sure what was wrong, until "Sans's" sleeve shifted and revealed a Familiar looking green vine "why the hell do you have a plant wrapped around your arm Sans?" **Oh, you know, was hoping it would give me a green thumb."** Undyne shook her head and turned to the stove.

This was their chance to test run their new toy, They dug into Sans, causing him to lift his arm and raise a sharpend bone, the real Sans was able to utter out " **Undyne….behind."** She tilted her head for a second before her instincts kicked in and she dodged a bone spike heading straight for her back "What the hell Sans?!" A loud, distorted, sadistic laugh emanated from Sans's throat As Flowey/Chara spoke through him" _ **you think your precious trahsbag would ever hurt you? Oh no, but lookee here i found a new toy! " **_ As they said that they made Sans send waves of Bones at Undyne who successfully blocked it, until one nicked her leg, she ignored the pain "What the hell did you do to him?! Where the hell is …..oh no….Chara? IS THAT YOU YOU DAMN BRAT?!" She sent a volley of spears at 'Sans' only for them all to miss, Flowey popped out of Sans's eye socket " _ **Well you're half right! But too bad you won't live to warn anybody! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " **_Waves of Gaster blasters appeared, Undyne was scorched by a couple of them,the house was in shambles by this point, Undyne decided to focus her rage "Where the hell is Papyrus?!...did you two…." " **alive….warn….run "** Sans managed to groan out, Causing the vines to wrap tighter, cracking several bones "Dammit you're still in there aren't you Sans" As much as she hated running away, her best option was to get help, if these two abominations really got used to Sans's powers, there would be trouble. Undyne rushed the skeleton, and suplexed him with all her might, breaking his spine "Sorry about that Sans" She said as she bolted towards the lab to warn everybody, her wounds slowing her down.

'Sans' laid there on the floor, Flowey's vines wrapping around His spine setting it in place and holding it, damn that fish, this would take a while before they could successfully move " **huh i really did need a break."** "Make all your jokes now Sans, the fun is only beginning for all of us." After a couple minutes they were able to stand back up when Frisk opened the door "Undyne? Dad? Papyrus? Anyone home?" Frisk looked around at the obliterated state of the house, stray bones were lying around, holes in the walls with large scorch marks " _ **Golly that expression on your face, you are really confused arentcha. "**_ Frisk turned to see Sans….wrapped in vines, cracks along exposed parts of his arms and legs, and a small series of cracks along his skull, Flowey popped out of his eye socket. Frisk screamed "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" " _ **AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA don't you recognise me kiddo? Its me, your best friend…..CHARA. " **_ Frisk's eyes widened " **frisk…..run…..please…"** Sans managed to groan out, yet again causing the vines to wrap tighter, digging into his very soul, giving Flowey more control over Sans. Frisk shook her head, and then looked at Flowey "Let. ." 'Sans' chuckled and raised his arm, two gaster blasters rising with it " _ **I dont think so, oh i know what would be fun! Making him watch us kill you using HIS magic!"**_

Waves of bones launched twards Frisk, She managed to dodge them all "Dad, I know you're in there, just stay strong okay? Its going to be alright, this isn't your fault." As she said that she shrieked as she tried to dodge several Gaster blasters and got burned. " _ **Im afraid we have too tight a hold on him for words to do good, now be a good daughter and die! "**_ A large combination of blasters and bones hurled towards Frisk, She did her best at dodging, but she got caught in the leg by a sharpened bone, and her shoulder got burned by a blaster, and getting thrown into a few walls didn't help either…..hp 1/20.

Frisk was shaking, shuddering, and coughing up some blood "I-Its going to be ok dad…..I love you…." Sans was shouting in his head, but all he heard in response was laughter, his arm raised, a blaster pointed directly at Frisk, a single tear dripping from his right eye. The blaster fired, only to meet a wall of solid bone.

* * *

Authors note: So this was one of those chapters where i really didnt like the first edition, so now we have 'Sans testing things out on Undyne first, the fight will continue in the next chapter.


	9. The Final Battle

Authors note: Papyrus in for the ACT: SAVE! Bold Italics = pissed Papyrus

* * *

As Undyne was rushing to get a hold of everyone, she saw an orange blur whiz by...in the direction of the house, causing her to stop, and when she did she knew what she saw, Papyrus was going to need backup. Meanwhile Papyrus had just raised a bone wall defending Frisk from a fatal gaster blaster " _ **GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY NIECE YOU DAMN PARASITE."**_ With that Papyrus threw 'Sans' outside. The area was far off from most of town, open fields, nice spots for stargazing and fighting. 'Sans' stood up " _ **well well well look what we have here, the greatest loser to ever exist, so tell me papyrus, how does it feel to know you caused all this?"**_ Papyrus's eyes flared orange and red, a bone staff appearing in his hand, and he rushed in to attack, the bone turning half orange half blue….the halves were split longways. Frisk managed to pull enough food from their inventory to stop the bleeding and heal some of the more life threatening wounds, but she was still hurt badly, but she went outside anyway to see the rest of the fight.

Papyrus and 'Sans' were clashing, blocking and dodging various blasters and bones, they fought for a while, Undyne had just arrived to back Papyrus up, when Flowey snuck out a vine, and pierced Papyrus though the chest. Sans was screaming internally, Frisk was shrieking and Undyne was staring, quivering with rage "NYEH…..SO…..THAT'S IT? ONE AND DONE….SANS….I….I AM….SORRY.." Papyrus faded into a shower of dust….but then he began to re form "NO…I _**REFUSE…..**_ I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CONTINUE HARMING MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY, MY BODY FEELS LIKE IT'S BEING TORN PIECE BY PIECE…..BUT I REFUSE TO LET THIS END HERE…I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS…SHALL FREE MY BROTHER, AND _**OBLITERATE YOU!"**_ Papyrus's form changed, his face was slightly longer, his teeth no longer flat, but turned into a jagged shape, his armor now pointed, and black, much like Undyne's armor but different (picture underfell Paps, but with the heart design and such), his face was stern, the orange in his eyes now a deep red " _ **YOU WILL NEED MORE THAN SOME PIDDLY VINE TO HARM ME."**_

Sans was shocked, Papyrus just denied death, Undyne was grinning wickedly "Hell yeah Papyrus! Let's show this damn weed who the bosses are!" With that Undyne joined the fight. The two clashed against 'Sans', they started purposefully breaking things like parts of his leg, his arms, so that Flowey/Chara would have to wrap around them more to keep moving, Papyrus was moving Faster and stronger than ever before...his stats were pretty much boss monster level, eventually Flowey was expanded too much and was starting to take actual hits. " **you two won't be able to keep this up very long…"** Chara snarled "We will see about that, comedian, lets blow this Popsicle stand" With that, the vines wrapped around and forced Sans into a shortcut…..only to be intercepted and thrown to the ground by Gaster. "Going somewhere Chara? I thought you had better manners than that, that body doesn't belong to you." Chara/Flowey had a hard time picking Sans up off the ground, the body had sustained a lot of damage, so Flowey crawled out standing ontop of Sans's head vines covering his face, he was transformed, taller, more gruesome looking, Frisk thought they looked like a part of Flowey's omega form.

"FINE! We dont need this smiley piece of trash anyway! We jsut wanted to see how far we could go with it until he broke….looks like we succeeded AHAHAHAHAHAHA-GAH!" Flowey was immediately pelted with spears, bones, and...fire. Toriel and Asgore showed up flinging flames at Chara/Flowey forcing them to back off of Sans, vines whipped everywhere, everyone but Frisk was wrapped in a tight hold "Oh well, i guess i'll settle for killing you all!" Frisk however had other plans, there was a nearby knife, mainly used for cutting weeds, it was still sharp enough to kill. Frisk quickly made her peace with what she was about to do, and sliced Chara/Flowey from behind. The thick stem was sliced in half, Chara/Flowey turned around surprised "Y-You actually…" The abomination fell to the ground dead, the vines aorund her family broke, and Frisk fell to her knees right next to Sans's broken body: YOU WON! LV INCREASED TO 7. Everyone rushed to Frisk, Gaster made sure Chara was actually gone by running a handheld DT extractor, any remnant of Chara was leeched out. Toriel rushed forward to comfort her daughter "I-Im sorry mom…..I couldn't let them…..but still I….." Frisk looked down at her hands, they were shaking badly as Toriel took them, removing the knife "My child…..it is over now, I do not think that anyone would fault you for such a decision." Asgore looked at what remained of his children….no….that THING was not either of his children, Asriel was as kind and compassionate as a monster could be, this thing forced Frisk to make a decision that she shouldn't have had to.

Gaster looked over the broken remains of his son **sans: hp 1/1000, willpower is deteriorated, high levels of psychological and physical trauma.** He then looked at Frisk, **Frisk, lv 7 hp 5/44 wounded, traumatized, old wounds reopened, but despite everything, it's still her.** Gaster then looked to Papyrus **The Great Papyrus hp 1600/3000 75 atk 80 def, through DETERMINATION Papyrus has defied death, and now has his full potential unlocked. "** Toriel, we need to get these two somewhere safe, Sans will need extreme amounts of care and caution, god knows what will happen when he wakes, and Frisk is also in desperate need of healing, I can provide a shortcut to the laboratory, Alphys is waiting on us to return." Toriel nodded as Papyrus used his magic to lift his brother carefully, keeping his broken and cracked bones in place, everyone went through Gasters short cut. Alphys was working fervently, preparing beds for medical use when the group arrived, she gasped when she saw Sans, even though she saw the fight, it looked way worse up close, there was a lot of work to be done.

* * *

Authors note: Man im really glad i took a second read on this, my original idea would have been terrible, also while i thought of this i also figured out another fic i could write with the skele frisk au! and when i start it...prepare for the onion cutting ninjas.


	10. The road to recovery

Authors note: time heals all wounds…...

* * *

Frisk was easier to patch up, she just needed some rest, monster food, and bandages, and when she wakes…..well, Alphys figured that bridge would be crossed when she got to it, her main concern however was Sans. He was in critical condition, nearly every bone had a fracture, or crack, Gaster was holding him together with magic while Alphys got to work. She gathered several medical creams and potions ment for skeletons, Papyrus had always been careful to keep a full stock, from a chipped tooth to, well….situations like this that called for just about everything. Getting his spine corrected was tricky, She had to consult both Gaster and Papyrus on accurate placement down to the millimeter, thank god for technology, after his spine, she worked on the ribs, which had been broken and cracked all over, these were taking up most of Gaster's magic to keep together, Alphys used a calcium based glue to help the ribs stick and mend together, then came the wrapping as to protect the ribs and keep them all stationary.

The cracks on Sans's skull was the next most troubling thing, if they spread, the damage could get too severe, and if anything got into those cracks…"It's a good thing Papyrus is diligent with his cleaning" Alphys muttered as she applied various salves and patches to the cracks. She worked her way to the rest of the vertebrae, some seemed chipped but otherwise intact, after dealing with these, Alphys went to the shoulders, cracked from the strain of forced movement, She worked down to the arm, the left arm was fractured, long cracks went along the arm, towards a partial break, "Figures his main hand would have the worst of it." Alphys again muttered, Gaster was watching her work on his son, the care she took was remarkable, tending to every individual bone fragment, he was able to remove his magic that was holding him together, the body settled as Alphys moved to his legs.

Sans's legs had several stress fractures running along them, His knee joints and foot joints were nearly shattered, since his spine and arms were also affected, Sans wasn't going to be able to move for quite some time. She tended to the serious fractures and cracks and moved on to the pockmarks and scrapes, then applied splints and casts to his limbs. Alphys moved Sans to another room for recovery, behind a few curtains from Frisk.

Toriel nearly ran into the room when Alphys and Gaster gave the all clear, she spent an hour beside both of them, Frisk began to stir, the stirring became shaking, and the shaking became screaming. Toriel rushed to her daughter's side, gripping her hand tightly "Its okay my child! You are safe, nothing is here to hurt you anymore." "AH! No stop!" Frisk sat up with a gasp, her eyes scanning the room frantically, stopping when they spotted Toriel. She instantly reached forward to wrap her mother in a hug "M-mom….is dad okay?" Toriel rubbed Frisk's back and spoke softly "Sans is a few curtains away, Alphys had everything set and patched up, but recovery is going to take some time, though he may wake up soon, though I fear for the condition his mind will be in." Frisk nodded and moved out of her bed, stepping carefully to make sure she still had balance, she saw him laying there, nearly covered in cause, casts and medicine "Oh god dad…..what did they do to you." Papyrus was nearby, still in his true hero form as Undyne called it, staring at his brother. Days passed and eventually Sans found himself waking up " **where am i? where's flowey? whats going on?"** He tried to move with his eyes closed but found that he couldn't move anything, he opened his eyes and all he saw were vines, a maniacal laugh echoing through his head, he began to scream. Toriel and Frisk heard this and ran in, seeing Sans's eyes moving fast, they could see him shaking trying to move his body " **no nononono get out ! get the hell out!"**

Sans thought he was talking to Flowey as a gaster blaster materialized, only to be interrupted by Toriel's face "Sans! Sans dear it's only a flashback, you are safe! You are in Alphys's lab. She had most of your wounds fixed and mending dear, Frisk is right beside you!." " **t-tori?"** Sans blinked, suddenly he was indeed in Alphys's medical wing, wrapped in cause and casts, and right next to him was Frisk…..oh god Frisk! " **frisk! Kiddo oh god are you alright?! Oh god kid….."** Frisk quickly wrapped Sans in a hug,"I-its okay dad….we're all here" " **papyrus…..where's papyrus?"** "RIGHT HERE BROTHER, THOUGH YOU MAY NOT RECOGNIZE ME." Sure enough Sans looked over where Papyrus's voice came from, and he remembered vividly how he got that form " **papyrus….im sorry….everyone…..oh god what did that thing to?!"** The next few days were filled with intensive care of Sans's wounds, they focused healing the spine first, and then the skull fractures, followed by the joints and ribs, eventually Frisk got some alone time with her father.

" **I guess now i know what it was like in your shoes kiddo, heh."** Frisk shook her head "Dad..speaking of that….in order to stop them…..i had to….to…..Im at 7 lv now." Sans's eyes widened full fo concern, sure enough her lv increased, the expression on her face told him she killed that demon plant combo and she was conflicted on feeling ok with it. " **kiddo i gotta tell you somethin, that amount of lv ain't nothin, that damn thing was going to kill everyone, and you stopped the hell out of it. some things are worth fighting for."** Frisk's eyes watered "A-are you still getting nightmares too?" Sans nodded " **seems like they are only gettin worse, its been hard to have a solid hour, much less my usual 15."** Frisk nodded "Mine have gotten bad too, Everything came back, Omega flowey, the first and now second fight with you,...piled on top of what SHE did….what the hell did we do to deserve so much crap?" " **Im not sure kiddo, im not sure….say hows your bio parents souls?"** Sans decided to change the subject, and Frisk was more than willing "Well their determination is running low, staying physical like that takes alot out of them, I tried talking to them about everything, but…..nothing has worked." Frisk began to sniffle "Dad….everything that could go wrong so far has…" Sans pulled Frisk into a tight hug " **i know kiddo, i know."**

Toriel watched this exchange, and decided that something must be done about it, she remembered a small detail that Frisk missed when showing her memories, when chara had to load, there was a third option that said true reset, so as days passed with her thinking of this plan she asked Gaster what that could have been "Well, From what I could gather in the void, where a regular reset leaves traces of memory as deja'vu, a true reset actually fully wipes all memories except for the actual user, and anything locked in Sans's laboratory cabinets, why do you ask?" "Gaster I think I have a plan that may just save those two from their trauma….but doing so would temporarily throw us all back into the underground, but first we need to find out why Sans's lab compartments are impervious to resets." Gaster gives Toriel a look "Are you possibly planning on discovering the material to replicate it so others can remember this timeline?" Toriel nodded " Full memory for everyone except Frisk and Sans, Sans can keep his journal to know what happened, but in a certain way so that he does not get reminded." Gaster's eyes lit up "Therefore their trip through the underground would go much faster, with everyone's memories intact and enough discretion to fool flowey, we could get the barrier broken, Asriel saved, and stop Chara before she even gets to Frisk! Then you come along and prevent the action that caused their only willing reset!" Toriel nodded again "Indeed, I have already informed everyone but Sans and Frisk we have preparations to make."

With that plans went under way, it took days to weeks for Alphys to gather enough souls to be sure it would work, Toriel informed Frisk and Sans of her plan to absorb enough donated souls for a true reset, and erase their trauma completely, but not before replicating Sans's time proof cabinets so that everyone would retain their memories to help things along " **it aint just the cabinets, it's the whole room, thing is though that while the memory and information may stay the same, the person would be moved to where ever they would normally be at that time, so you would be in the ruins, and dad would be in the void, though if i write down how to get him out, along with a few other things, it should be a piece of cake."** Toriel grinned "Excellent, I would recommend writing important things in your journal, since we want to minimize what Frisk has to go through." Sans nodded, The two separated to do their tasks, Toriel was gathering the donated souls in his lab, along with everyone else, he began to look into his journal and began to write.

" **turns out toriel is gathering souls for a true reset to clear us both os some bad things that happened to frisk and yourself, so buddy listen up because this is important**

 **Number one, talk to Papyrus, he knows about everything now, you can talk to him, number two, go downstairs and turn on the machine, it should be fixed and ready to go. Number 3 you wound up not protecting the human as much as you could have due to the resets, know that they feel pain every time they die and have to load, so howzabout some space time shenannigans to give them food and extra help without being seen, so you can judge her for yourself. Asgore, Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus all know about what we have gone through, the resets, everything, so if you are feeling down because of that...talk to them, i promise that they will know, oh and that flower is actually asriel dreemurr, with the 6 souls and souls of the underground he will eventually absorb he will get his form back and his emotions after the human saves him, try to get them to save the soul of kindness so it will stay with him and he can return home, everyone else knows what to do ."**

Sans left it at that, closed his journal, and teleported to his lab " **Alright everyone some ground rules for you all, First off, is that machine up and running**?" Papyrus beaned "ABSOLUTELY BROTHER!" Sans grinned " **great, now everyone, i know that when things reset, you will all want to help frisk on her journey, but remember this is their first time going through the underground, while tori will teach them how to solve situations without violence to prevent her first mistake, the rest of her journey must be on her own for that version of me to correctly pass judgement, so maintain contact like we did in this run, calls, occasional shenanigans, hell mix it up as long as frisk is showing her kindness on her own, rather than being hand held. Alphys frisk wants to ask you to please make sure the tile puzzle in snowden works properly and makes an actual puzzle, she wants that version of her to have as much fun with paps as possible."** Alphys grinned "A-Alright! Oh and im going to spread the truth about the amalgamates right away, though maybe after F-Frisk meets me, w-wouldn't want to scare her." Sans nodded " **tori im going to go hang with frisk, and hey, maybe we would be able to get a jumpstart on our date this go around, i love ya tori, and i will then too."**

With a final kiss and several goodbyes, Sans walked into his surface home, and plopped down on the couch beside Frisk " **they're getting ready, so kiddo, enjoy your new trip"** Frisk grinned "Wait how am I going to know how to fight Asriel?" " **don't worry kiddo, i've got that part figured out, my journal is in the lab, along with everyone else, and we will be able to leave this bull shit behind us"** Frisk began to laugh "Oh yeah thats right the worlds gonna reset so i can curse!" " **curse away"** "God dammit Flowey you piece of shit, fuck you and fuck you Chara you goddamn piece of ass! Fuck this traumatic bull shit." " **better?"** "Better."

Toriel absorbed 9 human souls, she read the timelines like a book, starting from where they were currently and following them back to Frisks first fall, in her hands was a determination extractor, she knew the first thing she was going to do. Her paw hit the point in time like a screen, the world soon faded into black, and everyone woke up with their memories intact in their various underground locations, However Frisk and Sans had truly lost all memory.

* * *

Authors note :This aint the end though! I am going to write the travels and such too, though the end is near, at first i was conflicted, i mean a reset would mean all of this was pointless, and yet would it really be? I mean if Toriel knew a way to rid her loved ones of seriously messed up circumstances, im pretty sure she would do it, plus her son gets brought back? Hell yeah, though to make things a good bit different EVERYONE keeps their memories, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Gaster will by default, but thats it, so get ready peoples, the final chapter (s)? Are on the way! Please do review, would love to hear what yall think.


	11. the end

Authors note: Well guys it was a fun ride, lets give these peeps their happy ending shall we?

* * *

 **sans**

Sans woke up in his bedroom in Snowden, he felt oddly refreshed and when he looked at the clock it was exactly noon Sans was confused " **why did paps let me sleep in? dont we have work?...i should check the journal."** Sans made his way down to the lab and opened his journal, reading about Frisks first 3 runs, and had gotten to the last part of the notes " **other me…..what the hell do you mean paps knows?"** "EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK IT MEANS BROTHER!" Sans gasped as he turned and saw Papyrus standing there grinning, calmly Papyrus walked over and put a gloved hand on his shoulder "IT IS ALL TRUE BROTHER, A RESET WAS TRIGGERED, BUT NOT BY THE HUMAN, BEFORE WE TRIGGERED IT HOWEVER ALL OF US, UNDYNE,ALPHYS,ASGORE,THE LADY BEHIND THE DOOR CAUSED THE RESET IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND THE MACHINE TO BRING OUR DAD BACK IS READY TO GO, BUT YOU AND FRISK WERE LEFT TO FORGET THE HORRIBLE THINGS THAT HAPPENED TO BOTH OF YOU."

Sans leaned back against the counter " **that's….a lot to take in….so you know everything…you know about the lady behind the door..and what the kid has done before?"** "YES, THE FIRST RUN THEY MADE A MISTAKE, IN SEEKING TO CORRECT IT THEY RESET, ONLY TO BE POSSESSED AND FORCED TO KILL US ALL, BUT YOU STEPPED IN AND STOPPED THEM, AS ONLY THE GREATEST COULD, AFTER YOU HELPED, THEY MANAGED TO FREE US, ONLY FOR MORE BAD THINGS TO HAPPEN, TORIEL ABSORBED SOME DONATED SOULS AND NOW WE ARE ALL HERE TO FACILITATE OUR ESCAPE ONCE MORE, AND NEITHER OF YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING, THE HUMAN WILL THINK IT IS THEIR FIRST RUN, AND TORIEL WILL HALT THEIR MISTAKE." " **heh, other me gave me some specific instructions too…..what was i to the kid?"** "LETS JUST SAY…...YOU WERE LIKE A FATHER TO THEM." Sans was surprised….how the hell was he anything like a dad….he had basically given up on everything….though he just got told not to do that this time…" **guess we should get ready for them to get here huh?" "** INDEED, I HAVE MADE THE PUZZLES EXTRA FUN, I EVEN REPLACED THE BRIDGE PUZZLE!." " **sweet."** With that the two brothers went off to prepare for Frisk's arrival, but first things first, they turned on the machine and Gaster appeared "Ah it's good to be back." "WELCOME BACK FATHER!" " **holy crap it worked…..dad…"** Gaster pulled Sans into a hug "There there Sans, everything will be alright,, now let's prepare for a special guest."

 **Toriel**

Toriel woke up in her bed, the morning had started, in a few hours time her child would fall and make her first journey through the underground, but first there is something she regrettably had to do, lest Chara make a mess of things again. She picked up a mattress from the kids room, and carried it all the way to the other end, to where Frisk would eventually fall, and with it, she also carried a handheld determination extractor, ready to deal with Chara. She set the mattress down on top of the flowers, and pulled out the extractor, a black soul appeared on the screen "Found you." She turned on the device, and the soul shrieked, crumbling into dust, and was drained even more, until nothing remained. Toriel began to cry "I'm sorry we could not have been more help to you, my child." She went to take her place in the ruins, Flowey was nowhere in sight yet, hours passed and she heard a far away thud...Frisk has arrived.

Toriel saved Frisk from Flowey, things proceeded as they originally had until the first monster encounter "Now my child I need you to listen very carefully, as the final human before the barrier can be broken, many monsters will want to attack you, however there are multiple ways you can win without killing anyone." Frisk looked at her stick "R-Really? I mean, they're after my soul….they'll hurt me…" Toriel put her hand on Frisk's shoulder "My child, I will show you how, so first, there is a Froggit right over there. Frisk approached the froggit Fight Act Item Mercy Frisk had no idea what to do, but she knew that Toriel wanted her to find another way, so she chose to act…."Hm...let's try….compliment?" The froggit didn't understand what she said, but was flattered anyway, Frisk still had to dodge some flies, getting hit a bit….the monster didn't look like it wanted to fight anymore "Now my child, note that its name is now yellow, that means you can spare it." Frisk did the proper press. YOU WON! 0EXP 0 GLD Frisk was shaking "S-so everyone has some way to be spared?" Toriel nodded "Yes my child, though I understand that they are putting you through pain, it takes a strong person to be merciful, and I believe that you are capable of it." Frisk nodded "I-I'll try my best, thank you….I was scared I would have to fight….glad to know I have other options."

 **Frisk**

Frisk made it through the ruins, though Toriel elected to stay behind to tend to some things, Sans and Frisk did their handshake, causing her to burst with laughter " **heh the old woopie cusion in the hand trick, it's always funny."** Frisk watched as a tall figure came into view " **oh right on time, my bro's here, his name's papyrus."** Frisk stared at the figure coming in closer, and she got a good look at him, a tall skeleton wearing some strange rounded armor and an orange scarf "NYEHEHE GREETINGS BROTHER! AH I SEE YOU HAVE FOUND A HUMAN!" " **yup, waddya think we should do with em?"** Frisk was beginning to look nervous "I HAVE MANY GREAT PUZZLES, WE SHALL SEE IF THE HUMAN IS CAPABLE OF GETTING PAST THEM!" Time passed as Frisk passed through Papyrus's puzzles, Alphys actually got the tile puzzle to work, she really loved that one, a true challenge. Eventually they got through to Snowden town, where they met Undyne.

Undyne looked at Frisk's face, they looked happier, there weren't dark circles under their eyes, their skin wasn't pale , there was no dust on her hands, or fear in her eyes, she looked whole, and she was piggy backing on Papyrus decided to play her part "Well well well it looks like you captured a human punk, Papyrus!" Papyrus let out his classic laugh as Frisk started to worry. Undyne picked Frisk up off Paps shoulders and looked at them with her one eye "Huh, you don't really look like much, but you made it here without hurting anybody….. Damn it why couldn't you be a jerk." She decided to go all out with the ploy, Frisk smiled softly "I-Im sorry, but….I have to get back to where I came from...people will be worried about me." Undyne nodded and Papyrus spoke up "OH I ALMOST FORGOT, UNDYNE ISN'T IT ABOUT TIME FOR OUR COOKING LESSON?" Undyne grinned "Hell yeah, hey human, would you liek to join us? We can unite our passion to make the food even better!" Frisk nodded excitedly and soon everyone but Sans was a mess, and loving every second of it.

Things went on as normal, not much changing from her previous journey, though Alphys was more upfront about herself than last time, she hung out with sans, and napstablook, Frisk had gotten better at dodging and figuring things out, Mettaton was the final fight before the kings castle, it took everything Frisk had, but she made it through alright, though she wondered why her health never dropped below one, or why food kept appearing in her inventory. As she wandered the empty halls, her friends following behind her far enough away that they could not be seen, the story of Asriel played out, Frisk was in tears when she reached the judgement hall and she saved, seeing a familiar face up ahead.

 **Sans**

Sans watched over the human as she passed through the underground, true to Toriel and his past self's word, she did everything she could to not fight, including running away at some points. He used his magic to absorb most damage she would take, or to put extra healing items in her bag. He made damn sure to keep the kid alive. When he saw them enter the judgement hall he couldn't help but smile, over their journey everyone had gotten to see an unbroken Frisk, and to be honest….he felt a lot more hopeful as well, if there was only one reason the last reset occured, and the matter was taken care of, he had every reason to keep trying. He gave the kid his speech about LOVE and EXP, she nodded in understanding, funny enough he felt some sort of pride for whatever reason, probably a last bit of leftover feeling. He followed Frisk as she went to confront Asgore, only for Flowey to absorb all souls in the underground including the human souls and become Asriel.

Frisk did everything they could, eventually they realized that they could not save on their own, but they could save the others, in doing so she caught wind of a request "Speak to the soul of kindness, ask him to remain with asriel when he tires to release everyone" Though it was an odd request she obliged, and eventually things went as normal, Asriel broke the barrier, but this time, a green soul stayed within him when he began to release them all. Everyone cheered and celebrated that night, monsters were free, the prince returned, and now there was nowhere to go but forward and up as they reestablished themselves on the surface, living happy lives, Sans still wound up marrying Toriel and becoming a great father to Frisk, everyone had gotten their true happy ending.

* * *

Authors note :Well this was a nice idea i had, tbh though im now waaaay more excited about my skele Frisk idea, I think ill call it…god its taking me forever to think of one...ummmm ...ah, A Frisk reborn…..ok yeah thats kindof a throw away for a dreemurr reborn….and its waaay too on the nose...oh iv got it From red to white,...yeh that works!


End file.
